


We've Met

by eluigih



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: Three times Abby doesn't recognise Raven and the one time she does.





	

The first time they meet, it’s a fairly brief encounter.

 

Abby barely spares the girl a second glance when she’s asked for directions to a room on the fifth ward of the hospital.

 

It’s an abnormally long shift and she’s far too tired to give a detailed account to someone who could just as easily get guidance from the various signposts dotted about the corridor.

 

She manages to mumble out, _‘straight down the hall, take your first right and then your second left,’_ eyes never straying from the chart in her hands.

 

Raven hoped that the question would have earned her more attention than that, had hoped it would have been a nice opener that would have allowed her to ask the doctor out for a coffee or something but she doesn't take it personally when she sees how busy the other woman is. She takes one final glance at the doctor before striding off down the hall.

______________

 

The second time they cross paths is when Abby pulls up at Raven’s shop, complaining about some sound her car is making and how in her professional opinion _‘it just didn't sound good’_

 

Raven’s not surprised Abby doesn't recognise her, given how their last encounter had gone. She’s not even sure Abby really looked at her, and she can’t begin to imagine how many people the doctor interacts with on daily basis at the hospital.

 

_This time around, she’s determined she’s going to make a lasting impression._

 

Raven had to stop herself from chuckling when Abby had attempted to describe the source of the problem on the car, especial when Abby decided she should provide Raven with an accurate description of the sound itself and began to enact it herself.

 

“If that’s what your car sounds like then I guess I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

 

“Think you can handle it,” Abby tone is touch flirtatious as she unsuccessfully scours the mechanic for some form of a name tag.

 

“Raven,” the mechanic supplies, raising a brow at the change of Abby’s voice, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the doctor in a more relaxed setting, “and don’t worry, I’m good with my hands.”

 

Abby flushes like a school girl at the comment, she wills herself to cool down so she can come up with some retort, preferably one that will keep this exchange going.

 

She doesn't get the chance, a young muscular man interrupting the pair with questioning eyes and the clearing of his throat, “Need a hand, boss?”

 

“I’ve got this one,” Raven doesn't hesitate to respond, annoyance evident in her clipped response.

 

Once they're alone again, Raven shifts her focus back to the doctor, “If you leave it with me, I should have it good as new for you tomorrow.”

 

The sure smile Raven sends, causes a fluttering to stir in Abby's stomach, she can't remember the last time someone smiled at her like that.

 

______________

 

The third time she sees Abby it’s in a crowded bar on a rare night out.

 

She’d been bitterly disappointed that Lincoln had just given Abby the keys to her car while she’d been in the back office doing some paperwork.

 

She doesn't think twice before sliding into the empty stool next to Abby and ordering a drink for herself.

 

Her presence doesn't go unnoticed by Abby, who takes a glance over her shoulder at the sight of movement to her right.

 

It’s fleeting glance and Raven’s a little offended that Abby doesn't seem to recognise her, she’d thought for sure that they'd hit it off at the shop the other day and she likes to think she has a face that people tend to remember.

 

Not one to be deterred by a little forgetfulness, Raven turns towards Abby, drink now firmly clasped in her hand, “Hey,” she says it loud enough to be heard over the music but quiet enough so that Abby knows it’s meant for her. 

 

It seems to do the trick, Abby turning towards Raven upon hearing the greeting, “Hi”

 

Abby’s face is scrunched, eyes scanning Raven as if she’s trying to place where she could have possibly seen her before. Raven sees the moment when her mind comes up blank, confirming she has absolutely no recollection of who Raven is.

 

The look of confusion chips away at Raven’s ego because really she has a face that people remember. It’s a fact. A well-known fact

 

“The mechanic,” still nothing and Raven’s honestly offended right now, “I fixed your car the other day.”

 

“Oh,” Abby nods, she obviously remembers her getting fixed now that it back to running smoothly.

 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Raven asks even though she already knows the answer

 

Abby grimaces, “No,” she replies with a shake of the head, “sorry.”

 

Raven shakes off the apology, taking a slow sip of her drink,“I guess I’ll just have to make this time a little more memorable, huh?”

 

There’s something about the way that Raven’s eyes darken that tells Abby that she’s probably going to remember the mechanic this time around.

 

Her suspicions are confirmed when not thirty minutes later she’s pressed against a wall with Raven’s thigh between her legs and lips against her neck.

 

“Take me home, Raven,” She breathes as Raven continues to press kisses against her neck. It a desperate plea as she feels her arousal spike and she can no longer trust herself from doing things far too obscene for a crowded bar.

 

“One condition,” Raven says between kisses

 

“Name it,” Abby is long past caring how pitiful she sounds, she needs Raven to keep touching her and she’d much prefer it if they were alone.

 

“You have to remember me this time.”

______________

 

Abby nervously fumbled with her keys, the task of opening her door becoming a little bit more difficult when Raven was pressed against her, hands even less shy about exploring Abby.

 

After finally wrangling the door, she practically dragged Raven in the direction of her bedroom, feeling like she’d endured enough waiting at the bar and during the excruciating slow ride home.

 

It's Raven who takes the lead when the bedroom door is shut, walking them backwards and placing Abby down on the edge of the bed. 

 

Raven takes her place, standing between Abby’s legs, looking down at the woman with outright desire and want, ducking down to place a kiss on her lips.

 

Abby sighs into the kiss, whining at the loss of contact when Raven pulls back a little too soon for her liking.

 

She about to complain, but then Raven’s undoing the buttons on her shirt and shrugging out of it and Abby really can’t find anything to complain about right now.

 

Abby remembers being as young and energetic as Raven once but she’s not sure she ever looked as good as Raven does right now, “Trust me, I won't be forgetting you anytime soon.”

 

“Good”

 

It’s the only response she gets before Raven captures her lips in a heated kiss and moves to straddle her hips. 

 

______________

 

 

“Mom. You made it, there’s actually someone here I want you meet.” Clarke greets, moving swiftly to usher her mother further into the room full of numerous people.

 

This is the part that Abby had been dreading, Clarke is always introducing her to people she has absolutely nothing in common with. It’s become so frequent that she’s beginning to think her daughter is doing it on purpose, that she gets some kind of thrill from how many awkward conversations she can force her mother to have.

 

There’s one particular introduction that sticks out, an ill-fated set up that had taken a sharp turn for the worse after the man in question had bluntly inquired how many people Abby had slept with.  

 

Then there are the times when she's put through the paces of Clarke introducing a new significant other. She prays it’s not another one of Clarke’s boyfriends, the last one had been insufferable, she’d had to channel every ounce of  her strength just to remain civil and plaster on a polite smile.

 

She’s not sure which introductions she hates more.

 

(She hates them all. Clarke should really stop introducing her to people.)

 

She doesn't get the chance to voice her concerns as Clarke practically drags her across the room. The speed at which Clarke moves does nothing to hinder Abby’s ongoing thoughts of a potential new boyfriend.

 

Clarke halts their movements just as abruptly, twisting Abby in the direction of a familiar face. 

 

“Raven, this is my mom. Mom this is Raven,” Clarke introduces them with a proud smile, eyes grinning with accomplishment. She sensed that she’d finally got one right.

 

Abby's face lights up at the sight of the younger girl, eyes drifting down to take in her appearance and taking a little longer than necessary to find their way back to Raven’s face as she shamelessly admires the mechanic. “We’ve actually meet,” Abby states, voice sure as her gaze finally locks with Raven’s.

 

Raven’s lips pull into a mischievous smirk, “Have we?”

 

Abby nods, smile still in place, “I believe this will actually be the fourth time, although I could be mistaken.”

 

Clarke doesn't know exactly what’s going on but she’s seen Raven’s smirk enough times to know she doesn't want to be here for what happens next. She’s pretty sure neither of them notices as she slips away to mingle with some other guests.

 

“Do you have a favourite?” Raven takes a step closer, cutting the distance between them, “Out of the four times I mean.”

 

Abby pretends to ponder the question, when in actual fact she’s just distracted by the lack of space that sits between them, “The third was fairly memorable but sensing some potential for the fourth.”

 

“Hmm,” Ravens gaze flickers down to Abby’s lips, “you never called.” It’s not a question but Abby doesn't miss what’s she’s being asked.

 

“You never gave me your number… or a last name”

 

The smirk is wiped off Raven’s face as she remembers the little details of leaving that morning, how she’d overslept, relishing the delicious feeling of another warm body next to hers. How she’d rushed out in an effort to arrive at work on time.

 

She was sure she’d left a note or something. A little bit of sadness hits her when she realises that Abby woke open alone and probably just assumed that Raven didn't want to see her again.

 

“Reyes,” she gestures for Abby to hand over her phone and quickly types her details into her contacts, “feel free to call me anytime.”

 

It’s the added the wink that sends Abby over the edge, she doesn't care that she’s in a room full of people or that her daughter in and amongst the crowd. She leans in, lips pressing against Raven’s in a sweet nature that’s soon turns heated when Raven pushes back with vigour.

 

“Fourth time is definitely the charm,” Raven breathes out, pulling back from the kiss to rest her forehand against Abby’s.

 


End file.
